Verdanturf Blossoms
by Dawnhaze25
Summary: Rochelle Stone, the daughter of Steven Stone and Alexa is the champion of Hoenn. One day she's in a field of flowers in Verdanturf town and meets Wally for the first time. Soon, they start to have feeling for each other. Will it work out in the end? WallyxOC One Shot


Verdanturf Blossoms

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or their characters.**

 **You have not met Wally yet**

 **Rochelle's POV**

I was walking to Verdanturf Town; I was already champion and was going to see the flowers there because I had heard so many great comments about it. My dad was Steven Stone. A coincidence was that he named his daughter Rochelle. Rochelle was the feminine version of rock in French. It sounds dumb when you explain it, but it is actually a very pretty name.

I got to the meadows and sat down in a little clearing. All the flowers smelt really nice and I was sitting in the middle of the field. I hope no one minds me sitting here.

As I was day dreaming, I was thinking about my mom, Alexa. She was a journalist in Kalos. I also thought about my dad and aunt Viola.

Then a boy with pale green hair came into the field.

"Hello? Who are you?" he said

I pushed my long blue and blonde hair aside and said "Hi! I'm Rochelle! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Wally. You're the champion and the old champion's daughter, right?"

"That's me!" I said.

I walked up to him and shook his hand. He was about 2 inches taller than me. My dark green eyes looked into his grey ones. "Do you want to go for lunch with me?" I asked Wally.

"Uh sure!" he said with a blush on his face.

As we were walking to a cafe, I thought _'Wally's really cute, but he's also shy like I was, and still a little am.'_ I mentally face palmed myself _'You just met! I don't already have a crush on him, do I?'_

We got to the cafe and sat down at a table in the main room, for paparazzi safety. I didn't want everyone to say "Big news! The Champion Rochelle Stone has a boyfriend! Who is this boy?"

We weren't even Boyfriend Girlfriend, yet.

I had a soup and Wally had a sandwich. I had to hold my striped hair out of my face as I ate. It was blue like my dad's, but blonde too like my aunt's. I got my mom's eyes though.

We talked and Wally said he was going on a journey. He said that May, the Petalburg city's gym leader's daughter had helped him catch a Ralts that was now a Gallade.

"I know May! I'm friends with her! I'm also friends with Brendan, the Professor's son." I said

"They're my friends too! I wonder why I haven't heard about you from them..." Wally replied.

"Yeah, that is weird. What do you want to do now?" I said after we had finished the lunches.

As we were getting ready to pay Wally interrupted me "Let me pay, you're a guest, and the champion"

Before I could argue that he shouldn't need to pay for me, he had already finished.

As we walked outside, we passed some more fields; we sat down in one with peachy coloured flowers that smelled very nice. Wally had picked a flower and put it behind my ear and started to say "Y-y-you're uh, very pretty"

"Thank you" I said in a quiet voice.

"Will you uh, be my-y g-g-gir" he started "Never mind" he said after a few moments.

Then I got a call from my Holo Caster. It was my dad.

"Rochelle! You've got a challenger waiting here for you! I recommend you get Latias to bring you here." He said.

"I'll be right there. I'm just with a new friend. Mind if I bring them along?"

"Sure, just be quick!" and then he hung up.

"Come on Wally! You get to see what a battle with the champion's like!" I said.

"Are you sure?" he said hesitantly.

"Yeah totally" I said. Then I played the Eon Flute and soon Latias came flying towards us.

I sat down on Latias and motion Wally to sit behind me. "Wally you have to hold onto my waist. Soon Latias's wings will be flat after she mega evolves and you can't hold onto them"

I knew that he knew about mega evolution since he had a key stone pendant. I had my key stone on a silver choker that I wore on my neck. (Where else would you wear a choker?!)

At first he shyly put his arms around my waist. But once we took off, he clung to me for dear life.

Once we were at the height that Latias stopped at so I could control where we're going I said "Wally, can you loosen up a bit? I can't breathe."

"Oh, uh sorry Rochelle" he said loosening his grip.

"Go to the Pokémon League" I told Latias.

She flew there very fast; I always thought that her purple mega evolved form resembled an aeroplane. It was only seconds and we were there.

I ran through all the elite for chambers with Wally following behind. Once we got to the champion's room Wally had to use his asthma inhaler to help his breathing.

"Daddy!" I yelled.

Soon my dad came out with the challenger behind one of the columns. With him, was Brendan!

"Hello Brendan!" I said waving.

"Hi Rochelle! What's Wally doing here?" he said clearly confused.

"Oh, Wally is a new friend! I said that he could watch our battle!" I told him.

"Good enough" Brendan said.

"Alright! This is a battle between champion Rochelle and Challenger Brendan! Each person is allowed 6 Pokémon each. Battlers ready?" My dad announced.

Brendan and I both nodded at my dad. "Battle Begin!" my dad finished.

 **Wally's POV**

Rochelle was the prettiest girl I ever met. I always just dreamed about meeting her by watching interviews and that kind of stuff on TV. But then that one morning I saw her in one of the fields, I could not believe I was actually meeting Rochelle Stone. Now, I'm watching her have a battle with my friend Brendan.

Rochelle used Fairy Type Pokémon like Diantha from Kalos. She had a Sylveon, Mawile, Falbébé, Diancie, Mr. Mime and a Mega Gardevoir. At some point my Gallade had come out to watch the battle.

Rochelle won with only her Mega Gardevoir left.

"Good battle" she said shaking Brendan's hand.

"Someday, I'll get stronger and I'll defeat you!" Brendan said ready to come back and battle again.

Then I went to talk Steven Stone, Rochelle's dad. I asked him if he would be okay with me being Rochelle's boyfriend.

After some thinking, he approved.

 **Rochelle's POV**

I finished my battle with Brendan, and won. "Great job" my dad said coming up to me and giving me a hug. "Thank you dad" I said.

He let go me and held onto my shoulders and looked me in the eye and said "I believe that Wally has something to say to you Rochelle"

Before I could even ask how he knew Wally's name, he had left, probably to the champion's quarters or something.

Then Wally came up to me and said "Rochelle, you're the prettiest girl I've met. Will you be my girlfriend? It's okay if you don't like e that way though."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I gave him a huge hug and whispered "Yes".

At first he was surprised, but then hugged me back. "I take it you talked to my dad?"

He nodded "Let's go to Petalburg and tell your parents now! We can take Latias there" I said.

This time when we got on Latias, he held onto my waist without any problems. Once we were in the air I told Latias to go to Petalburg.

"I love you Rochelle" I heard Wally whisper in to ear.

"I love you too Wally" I said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Then he put another beautiful flower behind my ear. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl" he said.

I'm just glad that I found love like any other person. As champion it's hard not to be paired with some other celebrity. I had found Wally in a field of flowers in Verdanturf town. And Wally had found me.

 **I hope you guys like the story! Please Comment/Review! Signing out**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


End file.
